This invention relates to a fabric elastomer composite, the methods of making the same and to products incorporating the same and more particularly, to an improved fabric elastomer composite which is waterproof, "breathable", flexible and which can be used in the fabrication of improved products.
There are many instances in which a fabric elastomer composite in the form of a uniform, thin, semipermeable membrane is needed. One such type of product is that described in the above identified application. Other types of products include membranes for scientific measuring instruments such as ion specific electrodes, polarographic electrodes and other electro chemical devices, as well as membranes useable with both instrumentation and apparatus in the medical and scientific fields.
Additionally, fabric elastomer composites which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, find utility in certain types of garments such as those used in skiing, foul weather garments, and garments to be used in extremely cold weather. Various types of garments used in various types of sports such as jogging and the like, are sometimes fabricated so as to induce perspiration for the purposes of weight reduction.
In other instances, the garment is designed principally to permit breathing. Unfortunately, those garments which permit breathing sometimes permit water to pass through the garment. In many instances those garments which do not permit water in liquid form to pass through the garments are subject to the objection that the wearer or user, if engaged in an activity which creates perspiration, may be as wet from the moisture which collects on the inside of the garment as if liquid passed through the garment.
There is available commercially a product known as Gore-Tex which is in the form of a laminated nylon product. It is described as a microporous product which sheds liquid water but allows water vapor to pass through the material.
In the case of ski clothing, it is not unusual to find products composed of nylon-laminated neoprene. Other products include stretch nylon material with needle punch polyester bonded of tricot for stretch insulation.
In general, the products above referred to incorporate the features of thermal insulation, stretchability, and lightweight.
Also known are laminates of velour fabrics such as nylon, dacron, (polyester) rayon, teflon, and polypropylene. Nylon velour materials incorporating polypeptide films and polycaprolactone have been critized because of the tendency of the films to crack.
There is considerable literature relating to the use of silicone rubber membranes, see Medical Instrumentation, Volume 7, number 4 268, 275 September-October 1973; fabric reinforced silicone membranes, Medical Instrumentation, Volume 9 number 3, 124-128, May-June 1975. U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,727 also described the formation of ultra thin polymer membranes.